An Angel's Touch Contest Fic
by Zaya Ayame
Summary: This is the contest fic. for angeloftorment's Contest. This is a romance Oneshot with Frieza and Alexis AKA Angel. Disclaimer inside.


Disclaimer: The character, Alexis AKA: Angel belongs to angeloftorment. I also do not own Frieza of DragonballZ/GT. This is a contest fic. made by Zaya Ayame for the contest made by angeloftorment.

_

* * *

__**Contest Fic.  
An Angel's Touch  
By Zaya Ayame**_

The night was cold, as every other night on Planet Icer, but what really stood out was the still air of death. The smell of blood was clear in the air, and no one could dismiss the foul stench. Many men threw up at the smell and others kept a cold grimace, never once showing a weakness to the blood. All of the Ice'jin had just come from a war with the demons, a war that was still raging to this very moment. The women of the war were all nurses, by the law of Kold rule, and only women of Royal War Blood could fight. It was an unfair time, and women were often treated unfairly. The only woman who had an X-amount of power was the queen herself, Queen Glacia.

A comotion began as many of the commander began to scream at their men, a signal being passed in Ice'jin that a Saiyan was among their army. A soldier stepped back nervously but regained their composure and followed what everybody else was doing. It was only then did an another Ice'jin speak to him.

"Bu'dae Nuu Jae?", they blinked in confusion that only angered the Ice'jin Soldier. " Ae/ siz, Bu'dae nuu Jae!", he began to get impatient. The soldier just bowed and walked off, unable to speak any Ice'jin. He was caught off guard when the commander took hold of his shoulder and turned him around.

"If you don't speak our language then you must understand english!", he tore off the man's helmet to reveal what all armies have feared.

A woman.

She wasn't their species at all, but a Saiyan. The leader's eyes widened as he snarled in anger. "Men! We've found our traitor!", the young, Saiyan, Woman smirked. "You may have found me, but you can't catch me. . .", chuckled darkly, pushing her foot on his chest and thrusting upward to kick him in the chin and flip in the air backwards to land on her feet. As she landed the soldiers stared in awe as they're leader was knocked unconcious.

The saiyan grinned and turned to a few, "You wanna give it a try and fight me?", they all gulped and growled at the Saiyan. "You will die!", a soldier with a fairly strong powerlevel charged at her, his fist engulfed in a blue frozen aura as she blinked and jumped out of the way by an inch. The aura hissed by her face and granted her a frozen cheek as she landed. She growled, the burning on her cheek was indeed freezer-burn and it hurt like a bitch!

The soldier laughed as the young Saiyan held her cheek as if it was on fire. And it felt like it was! "How do you feel now, _Saiyan?_ Infereior? You should be!", he thrust a blast her fallen body and was rewarded with a scream. As the smoke and dust settled, the young Saiyan was partially burnt, uncocious, and almost dead. Her hair was chared, but her cloths were burnt. The soldier clenched in fist in accomplishment. "Prince Frieza will reward me like a god for exstinguishing this traitor!", he held out his hand, a blast flaring in his palm. "Goodbye little Saiyan."

"E'rona!", a raspy voice rang out. The soldier's eyes widened and looked up to reveal the Prince of the Ice'jin's, Frieza. The soldier growled in fear but regained his place in the empire, "Yes sir!", the army retained a simliar stance as their counter-part, saluting the Prince. They had all forgotten about the Saiyan Woman, but Frieza. The Prince glared at the fallen body, slowly floating down to the snowy surface. Her walked toward the body, and knelt down, his blood-red cape bellowing in the icy winds.

He could feel a small pulse, but her body was nearly chared to death in the soldier's blast. He turned his head to the soldier, his eyes throwing a deadly glare his way as the soldier held his throat. The changeling Pricne stood up and held a hand out toward the him, the soldier's eyes bulging from his head and eventually his body compacted on it's self. The Prince grinned and chuckled phycoticaly(sp?) as his eyes glowed a blody red. He turned to the rest of his troops. "Let that be a warning to you to always report a traitor to me and never, by all means, execute them without my permision! Do you understand!", he demanded, a hiss of dnager in his voice.

Everyone of the soldiers, that feared for their life, nodded. Prince Frieza smirked in amusement, _Like dogs, they are. . ._ He slowly turned to the young Saiyan, glaring at her. "You owe me for this. . .",he mumbled. "Soldiers! Take her prisoner and chain her arms and legs together! I have a new slave. . .", he requested, a snarl on his lips as he walked off.  


The night seemed to last forever as the darkness swarmed over her vision. The cold air, the frozen, metal floor. It all screamed "trouble" as she struggled to awake. She was clothed in a different material; Cotton, revealing. . .dirty. She knew she had to have been captured by these Icy freaks as she opened her eyes sat up from the floor. She was near-death before she was captured so since she is healed, her powerlevel must have increased. She smirked and realized that she was indeed chained.

"Damn! Can this get any worse!", screaming she flopped around like a fish, struggling to try and squirm out of the chains. The sound of footsteps shook her from her attempts as a familiar face made it's self known. She growled, her hair raising on the back of her neck at the sight of her one true enemy. "Damn you!", she muttered acidly.

"Well, well, well it seems your as feisty as ever _Saiyan_.", Frieza chuckled as he leaned against the wall, enjoying her struggles thoroughly. "Had enough, or do you want to vainly struggle some more for my entertainment?", he outright laughed at her when he spied her glare of death.

"What the hell do you want Lizard Ass!", she hissed as her coal black eyes glared daggers into him. Frieza merely shrugged it off as he walked toward the jail. He opened the cell and knelt beside her, a smirk on his face. "You want to know what I want?", he grinned, "I want to see you suffer little Saiyan. It's the credit I get for saving your little monkey tail", he glanced at her tail causing her to instantly become defensive.

"Get one step near me and I swear I'll bite your head off and drink your blood asshole!", her eyes held a mesmerizing fire that just seemed to spur Frieza on more and more. The idea of a saiyan drinking his blood seemed enticing to him. Ofcourse, saiyan's couldn't drink their blood due to the poison in their system. It small taste would kill a small Saiyan like her. "You want to drink my blood? You'll be instantly killing yourself, but by all means don't let me stop you", he held out his arm infront of her.

She glared at him, knowing his statement was true and turned her head in haughty manner. He growled, "Now that's rude. Don't you know how to treat a prince with respect?", she smirked and nodded. "And do you know when your supposed to treat a Prince with respect?", once again, a nod with a smile. "Then how come your not showing me respect!", he fumed as she laughed as if the answer was obvious.

"Because a Prince is someone charming and sweet, and you are but a Hypocrite and an all out Ass!", she grinned at her accomplshment of getting him pissed. "Why you little. . .Heh, you say a Prince in chamring and sweet. That's a complete lie! I've seen thousands of Princes in my life and not one of them were 'charming' or 'sweet' to their ladies. Not that your my lady or anything. . .", he chuckled at her blush. "What seems to be the problem?", he asked, his voice, a playful tone invoking heat in the little Saiyan's face.

"NOTHING IS WRONG YOU ASS!" she groaned in annoyance and rolled away from him. "Stay away from me or I'll cut your balls off! Oh, wait a minute. They're already cut off!", she alughed and ignore his feral growled as he stood up. She stopped laughing as he walked near her. "So you think because I don't look like I have balls that their cut off? Well excuse me to disturb your daydreaming of me but my race has a different way of mating that you'll never have the chance of experiencing", he chuckled. "You won't even have the chance of mating with your own species!", he laughed and walked out.

She huffed and held down her anger before once again trying to struggle out of the chains. She was caught offguard when Frieza dashed back in the room, a sweatdrop on hid face. "I forgot to ask. . .", she looked up at him in curiousity. "What is your name?", his voice seemed to have changed a different tone when he came back in. She noticed this and smiled, "It's Alexis. . .or you can call me Angel."

Frieza eyes seemed to soften, but only for a moment before a scowel morphed on his face. "You have a pretty name but it doesn't suit that disgusting body of an ape. If you weren't a Saiyan, I'm might not have hated you as much. Too bad. . .I wouldn't mind trying you out", he smield and open-mouth grin as his tail lashed out in dirty thoughts of her and him. She backed away in to the wall and gulped as he walked out of the room.

Her heart was pounding and her pupils in her eyes were a tiny as pin-pricks. Nothing had scared her more in life than in that moment. That one moment when everything she ever treasured were in danger of being stolen. She growled to herself, a thought ligering in her mind.

"That. . .Bastard!", she roared out in anger and self shame. How could she have blushed in front of him! He wasn't even that hot! _Dammit!_ She cursed to herself. "I have got to get out of here before I screw up my life even more", she sighed and felt her eyes draw near to a close as she fell to sleep once again, the pressure of her situation to deep to comprehend in her current state.

Today was the day, Frieza sat in his room on his bed. Her thoughts were jumbled when he had first seen Alexis. She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. He bit his lip to resist his arousal as his tail lashed through the air. He had to use almost every once of control he had to not rip her cloths off and take her right then and there. It was almost too much to stand until the image of his father flashed in his mind and the tragity that had happened with his mother on the night of the Great War against the Ice'jin and Saiyan. That war had taken so many lives not even Shenlong could bring them all back.

Frieza growled as he remembered his child self and how his mother had been raped by one of those disgusting beasts in front of him. He had been beaten by one of the stronger and saiyans, and being unable to transform at the time created no advantage for him. He clenched his fist, blood seeping from his finger nails ripping into his skin. That day was the most horrible day in his life. Since then, he had done that same damage to the Saiyan race and had raped many of their women as they had raped his mother.

He grinned as the picture of the beautiful Saiyan woman flashed in his mind. He could take her, the pain of his wounds were far to great to heal but he could always calm the pain by pleasuring himself with his catch. His tail thrashed through the air as if it had a mind of it's own. It was the perfect plan but. . .something was wrong. Something was missing that made Frieza almost puke at the thought of raping her.

Her sighed. The one question that had lingered in his mind, and in many others as well, made him always rethink his decision at matters like these. The one question that had left a warm feeling in his body that he knew could be able to cure his emptiness inside.

Was there someone for **him**? Prince Frieza of the Ice'jins? Was there someone that could heal his wounds, save his soul, and be there for him in one woman?

He scoffed, _Impossible! I've searched the Universe! Found a thousand beauties! And yet, none of them would take my offer to be my queen!_ He shook his head in his hands. It just never worked out the way he wanted it to. The way he **needed** it to. It was as if love was laughing at him, loving the way he suffered in never being able to find it. A smirked curled on his lips. Love never did exist with Frieza when he was around Saiyans. Why should it? They never loved him, so, in return, he never loved them. Not a single, disgusting ape was meant for him. It was like pairing a Tiger with an Antolope!

"You can never pair the Pray with the Predator", he mused getting up from his bed and latching on his armor. He walked toward his door and put his hand on the panel. He head was bowed and his face was covered by silent shadow. "Because, no matter what, the Predator will always thirst for the Pray's blood. Even if they aren't hungry for vengence. . .", he deserted the dark and cold room, meant only for the coldest of Princes.

He walked down the corridor, a neutral face as his expression. Today was the day he and his army would attack the demons and take over this planet as their own once and for all. He didn't care if he died, so long as the planet belonged to the Kold Empire. He wanted to become King and rule this planet. But obviously his brother would take that role as he already had a girlfriend. Frieza growled, _Damn brother could escape having to go to war because he has to take care of his damn woman!_ He huffed and passed by one of the soldiers checking maintenence.

"Soldier, what is the status of our palace that you must check the cameras so dilegently. Surely demons aren't as foolish as to come to our foot hold in this territory?", the soldier glanced at Prince Frieza and bowed. "I'm sorry sir but I feel as though a spy is in the palace already. It is as if I'm am watch everyday and seeing as I'm the watchman of the palace it would make sense that I would be their first target to eliminate", he bowed his head down. "This war is going to take more and more of our race to the next dimension if we don't stop it soon. . ."

Frieza nodded, "I understand soldier, at ease though. You work to hard. . .", Frieza continued down the corridor, leaving the ice'jin soldier to his own buisness. Frieza could be nice, or merciful, when he wished. He also didn't feel like killing anyone. He never killed anyone of his race unless they challenged him for the throne or to fight to the death. He smirked. He was the most powerful being in the Universe. Yet he felt so empty. He growled once more, the image of the Saiyan, Alexis springing into his mind again.

"Dammit!", he cursed almost silently to himself. "I've got to get this damn infatuation of that Saiyan out of my head. It driving me insane!", he roared as he held his head. As he quickly walked down the corridor the alarms seemed to flicker on, and the siren screamed in his ears as he tried desperatly to block the noise out. "What the hell!", a snarl came to his face as the lights when out. The red lights of emergency were his only salvation as the sound of footsteps ran past him.

He could have sworn he saw a monkey tail, but he didn't believe it. The only Saiyan among his palace walls was. . .He smashed the wall in with his fist. "Dammit!", his 3-toed claws traveled desperately down the the hall, seeking to catch up with the run-away monkey. "When I catch the Angel, I swear I'll tear her limb from. .huh?", he was caught off guard as a flash of silver ran toward him.

A fist caught his cheek as he dodged the lone attack. _So I didn't have to go far._ He shook his head as she turned around, swinging her heel at his side only to be caught easily. Frieza snorted, "You can't defeat me", he dodged 3 more attack from her fists as he smirked. _She's got spunk and talent. I like that. . .she's better than those other monkeys that have no coordination but strength._ She thrust her elbow at his nose, an attack finally connecting and surrising the Great Prince. He flew back a small distance and flipped backward to land on his feet.

Alexis huffed as she used quite a bit of energy in that attack. She smirked, "Had enough, or do you want me to fight harder? Cause if I do, you'll be mince meat!", she laughed. Frieza shook his head, _Should have known she was be like those beasts._ "You want defeat me Saiyan, I've made sure of that while being in my Final Form", he informed as he walked towards her.

She growled as he was beginning to come too close for her comfort. _Get the hell away from me. . ._ She growled defensively as he smirked. "Take one more step and you're dead!", she acidly spat out out. Frieza laughed, "Or what?", she snapped and thrust her fist at his face, his catching it with ease and twisting her arm around her and pinning her to the wall. "I have no time for you Saiyan!", he hissed in her ear. "I have a war to win and I will not lose to demons. If you wish, I can kill you make it all the more convenient for the both of us."

"How the hell is killing me convenient for me!", her growling was growing louder every second he spoke. He chuckled, "Because I know you don't want me to take away that precious little treasure you have, now do you?", he rubbed her lower pelvis, loving the way she paled in fear at the mention of such a threat. His hand was still on her pelvis when she began to breathe in and out heavily. There was something strange about his touch. It was. . .arousing.

She shook her head of the thoughts and struggled in his grasp. She didn't want to be raped by him, not in her life. He chuckled and gripped her tail. She was powerful but not powerful enough to withstand her tail being pulld yet. As she struggled in his grasp, pain washed over her features as her most tender appendage was being pulled harshly. Frieza grinned and bent the tail in a 360 degree turn, breaking bones and causing flesh to break and bleed. She screamed in pain, her screams being music to his ears.

Frieza thoroughly enjoyed torturing her, but a thought came as he could hear her wainces of pain as she tried to block it out. He leaned close to her ear, his hot breathe tingling her skin. "Does it hurt?", he involuntarily growled in a husky voice. He chuckled softly, "Then let me make it better", he slowly began to massage the tail back into place, smooth hands creating strange sensations through Alexis's body as she fought off the delightfully, arousing, electric sensations running up her spine. It was as if someone was massaging her entire body with the finest of creams and oils of the Universe. It was pure pleasure!

A blush began to streak across her face as she began to grow weak in her resistance. He had found every Saiyan Woman's weakness, and had exploited it with Alexis. He smiled in success, _That worked better than I thought. Perhaps it wasn't just the sensations that brought her to this state._ His smile faded and became a look of hopfullness. _This will probably onyl work once. . .but I'll give it a try._ He sighed softly and began whispering in her ear softly in a foriegn language he knew well from a planet far from his home.

He smiled as the words he needed found it's way to his tongue, "Je vous invite mon ange de la mort. J'aspire à votre amour pendant que vous aspirez au mien. Je peux le sentir dans votre corps ; Vous faites mal pour plus que ceci. Svp, donnez-moi le mot et je suffirai comme vous commandez qui est dans ma puissance. Veuillez me donner un signe que vous devez m'avoir. . .", awaited her answer as she sat in his arms.

She was drained, Frieza soft voice making it all the more difficult to stay awake and wait for more. She glanced at his face with glanced eyes to find him seemingly waiting for something. Her eyes widened, _Is he offering me something?_ She could refuse what ever his offer may be, and deep inside her she could feel her body yearn for him. She slowly closed her eyes and nodded. This was all Frieza needed to sink his fangs into her golden flesh. Pleasure seemed to erupt from her entire body as Frieza suckled from her neck, sensation flowing through body as she held Frieza tighter.

That night the two would realized that they had bonded, and forever they would never be apart as the full moon and the sun upon Planet Ice sat next to each other. The great lights of the once a year Ice'jin celebration for the beginning of another year shone through the window of Frieza Chamber as life began anew and a War began. Thus the ending of our story. . .for now.

* * *

Well this is the Contest fic. that angeloftorment said we could enter so I did! Please read and review and see Cell's Q&A for more info about this. I know the Ice'jin may be a little retarded but it was for the story's purpose . Anyways, here's what is being said in Ice'jin. I won't reveal what;s being said in French becuase you can find that out on Babel Fish. 

Bu'dae Nuu Jae/ (Who are you)

Ae/ siz, Bu'dae nuu Jae/ (I said, who are you?)

E'rona (Stop)

If there's more tell me. Ja'nae my peeps!


End file.
